Operation: Black Mesa
Operation: Black Mesa is the first episode of the Gman Squad series created by Xanatos, released to YouTube on December 17, 2007. Plot Summary Storming the Facility The storm down a hallway blowing up a couple scientists, before showing the title card and a couple scenes with them messing around, accompanied by "Let's Go" by The Cars. Then, some text scrolls on screen, which shows a message by Mr. X to his colleagues telling them that he has sent a team to stop the famed resonance cascade of Half-Life in secrecy. When the text finishes, it cuts to the Gmen storming through the front door killing everyone in an absurdly manic manner, with some text flashing on screen. They storm into the hallway to the right, then into the computer room, and the offices in the hallway to the airlock, then to the airlock itself. There is only one known survivor. Earlier the same day, boris is doing walking in front of three other Gmen, telling the squad what they were assigned to do, then HKSniper interrupts him, saying "Look at my pistol!" Boris yells indistinctly at him, and blows them all up. Chat with the Gman Squad Xanatos hosts the first edition of the chat segment Chat with the Gman Squad, which would later get corrupted by those ignorant gamers who persistently want to join the Gman Squad, or add Crackbone to their friends (which plays an important part in "Crackbone's Telethon"). The Squad Moves In The squad finds the dining area where they watch a scientist trying to get a soda from a vending machine by banging the machine. Wolfer yells to him to "stop being so violent" and kills him. They enter the locker room and kill the scientist tying his shoe, and they use their crowbars and pistols on the doors of the bathroom stalls, ultimately blowing up the occupants with rockets and grenades. Then, Wolfer finds the HEV suit storage vessel, activating the Klaxon Beat soundtrack that plays when Gordon puts on the suit as seen in the game. They go on a rampage trying to stop the music (not knowing that the music is always activated when Gordon obtains the suit), killing instead many Black Mesa scientists, including a security guard, along the way, and ending up circling around the elevator. Lessons and Examples in Professional Boosting with Stuttering Gman The Stuttering Gman puts up some tripmines and they get blown up, in several cases, sometimes with him. The lessons taught here involve the strategy of using tripmines to reach hard-to-reach areas. It is clearly shown that it is a dangerous strategy, as seen when the Stuttering Gman tries to demonstrate, he often gets killed in the blast when someone gets in the lasers' way. Resonance Cascade The squad leaves a Gman behind, who dies falling from the climbing the ladder to the platform below, and later arrive and storm the control room and kill the scientists. They blow up the door, which in the game is invulnerable and can only be unlocked by a scientist. They find the flux capacitor broken and kill the two scientists there, one of the gmen is inside blown up from sparks. They hear something loud and find Gordon setting off the resonance cascade. To no avail, they shout at Gordon, and the latter sets off the cascade, causing the trapped squad to panic in the control room. Notes * The message by Audioman was given to Darkvile after Introducing the Gman Squad. * The scenes from the intro are a reference to Introducing the Gman Squad.